User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi: New Start Promos
Degrassi: New Start Promo 1 Coming This December Maya: Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. Drama Is Coming!!!! Zig: Maybe we shouldn't be together. Tori: Why are you saying this Zig! (Tori starts to cry) Showdown Begins!!!! Trent: Your trying to protect gayboy Dakota Austin: You mess with my friends you mess with me. (Trent and Austin start fighting) New Beginnings Cam: Maya I like you a lot I just don't know how to express my feeling to you. Maya: I liked you since the first time I saw you (Maya and Cam start kissing) Secrets Come Out Stefanie: I know your little secret! Tori: You have to promise you won't tell. Stefanie: Well we all now I'm not good at keeping promises Secrets So Dangerous Trent: If you don't back out the running I'll tell the entire school (Trent bumps into Dakota) New Love Maya: I just don't know what to do! Austin: Let me try something. (Austin kisses Maya) Lies Cam: How come you and Austin are always together? it's like you have no time for me your boyfriend Maya: It's nothing were just hanging out (Maya looks away worried) Disapproval Tristan: Mom, Dad theirs something I have been wanting to tell you I'm gay. Mr.Milligan: Get out of this house now! Tristan: Dad! Mr. Milligan: I will not have a gay son if you won't leave then I will! (Tristan starts crying) Confrontation Trent: You stay away from my sister you gay freak! Tristan: I won't change for you not for anybody! Going Over The Edge Dakota: I can't take it no more I know how to make it stop Maya: What are you talking about (Dakota hungs up the phone) Every Dakota: Please... please don't kill me Trent: Little gayboy's scared! Moment (Hayley is cutting herself in the bathroom) Tori: What are you doing! Tristan: Look out! (Someone get hit) Counts Mr.Simpson: For this moment on the school is now on lockdown. (A gun goes off) Coming December 5th '''only on The Degrassi wiki '''Degrassi: New Start Degrassi: New Start Promo 2 A/N: At Degrassi where drama is always happening Tori: How are you just going to do this to me. Zig: We need to break up. A/N: But this school year a new start means new grudges Trent: Look who it is the freak! Maya: What was that about? Dakota: Nothing. A/N: And new faces decide to take over Dakota: What’s up guys Trent: Don’t sit with us gayboy. (The whole Hockey Team laughs) Stefanie: Maybe you should be more careful about your secret! Tori: Why are you such a bitch! A/N: This school is heading for the biggest showdown ever! (Austin and Trent are fighting in the Hallway) Trent: Your getting mad for no reason! Hayley: Just leave me alone! Boyfriend Vs. Boyfriend Cam: So your just gonna steal my girlfriend. Austin: I’m better for her than you are. Ego Vs Ego Hayley: You are just evil! Stefanie: Welcome to High School! Brother Vs. Brother Tristan: Why are you taking your hate out on me? Owen: Because you caused all of this! Degrassi Vs. Degrassi Tori: Your nothing but a dead beat! Zig: Why can’t you just move on! The Trent: Look it’s Tristan or in other words GAAAAYYYYYYYY! Tristan: Oh yeah! (Tristan throws a drink on Trent) Showdown That Trent: You need to chill out bro! (Austin pushes him into a locker) Will Tear Maya: We shouldn’t be together no more. Cam: Maya please. Degrassi Austin: I’ll make your life hell. (Tori throws a rock at Zig’s window) Apart (Stefanie looks at Dakota) Stefanie: Don’t hurt yourself. A/N: Degrassi: New Start! Monday thru Thursday! Category:Blog posts Category:Promo